In a conventional elevator control device, the speed of a car during constant-speed running and the acceleration/deceleration of the car during accelerated/decelerated running are changed in accordance with a load on the car, within a drive range of a motor and an electric component for driving the motor. Thus, a margin of power of the motor is utilized, so the traveling efficiency of the car is improved (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-238037 A